mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Dragon Clan
The Black Dragon Clan (黒龍会 Kokuryū Kai Japanese) is a faction, a clan of mercenaries, in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. History While the Black Dragon Clan garnered notoriety around the world, the Red Dragon Clan marked every renegade for death, and the United States mayor and govt. formed the Special Forces to deal with the activities of both clans. Jax, a Major in the Special Forces, was able to track down and destroy the Black Dragon following their escape from prison, killing all but Jarek, who was presumed dead, on his mission to arrest Kano, another member of the Black Dragon Clan, and stop him from retrieving an artefact of great power called the Eye of Terminator. Jax defeated Kano in a fierce battle and arrested him. Kano did not stay in custody for long, however, as he managed to escape and entered Shang Tsung's Mortal Kombat tournament, followed closely by Lt. Sonya Blade and her team. Though Sonya was at a severe disadvantage with her unit massacred and forced to compete in the tournament held there, the tournament would also be the beginning of the end of what remained of the Black Dragon Clan. After the tournament, Shang Tsung fled to Outworld, taking both Sonya and Kano captive to appease Shao Kahn and to lure the other Earth warriors to Outworld to compete in a second tournament. During this tournament, Jax rescued them both, but Kano soon escaped back into Outworld. He was able to convince Shao Kahn to spare his life and become a bounty hunter and sold Kahn's militia some modern weapons. Through deceit and trickery, he even made it to general after Kahn's foiled invasion of Earth, feigning death. Kabal, the former leader of the Black Dragon, turned away from his criminal life to become a cop. Thought to be the last member of the Black Dragon Clan, Jarek fought against Shinnok alongside Jax and Sonya. After Shinnok's invasion of Heavens foiled, Jax dropped Jarek off a cliff, seemingly killing him. Jarek survived the fall by thrusting his axe to the side of the cliff, but he was badly injured. Jarek went into hiding and the Black Dragon was thought to be completely dead. The Red Dragon Clan was persistent in eradicating all those who had once belonged to the Black Dragon, however, when Shang Tsung and Quan Chi assumed power over Outworld, Navado, one of the Red Dragon's best members, defeated the blind swordsman Kenshi for them, and in exchange was given the opportunity to fight Kano, although it's unclear whether or not this transpired. Reportedly, he had already killed Kabal in combat. But unknown to him, Kabal was saved from the brink of death by the Chaosworld grim Havik. Though Kabal had renounced his life of crime, Havik was able to convince him in going back to clan. After taking revenge on Navado, Kabal become the leader of the Black Dragon Clan more as an ideological than a purely criminal organisation, and vowed to learn from its past mistakes. Together with his two new recruits, Kira and Kobra, he travelled to Outworld to assist Havik in his schemes and test the strength of his new gang. Kabal's aims seem to go further than Kano's. While Kano was content to be a common gang leader, Kabal wishes to tear down other societies. Kano was captured by the Red Dragon and was going to be used as a test subject for combining humans with dragons, but he escaped before they could finish. Jarek also returned apparently alive after his ordeal with Jax, who dropped him into a cliff, having plunged his weapon into the sides of the cliff as he fell to escape death. It is as yet unknown if he has returned to the Black Dragon, as his current agenda involves perfecting his fatalities enough so that he may take revenge on the traitor that sold him out. In the current timeline, years after Shao Kahn's imprisonment, the Black Dragon deal remained intact with the new Emperor, the Rodian half-brother of Shao, Kotal Kahn, who had his enforcer, Red Harlow handle the transactions. Though Total Kotal achieved victory through peaceful negotiations against the Red Dragon and Shokan hordes after the death of General Reiko, he refused to pay the Black Dragon for their aid, and took back the Portal Stone stolen by Kano with him before subduing him and locking him and his companions in his castle's dungeon for their role in the kidnapping of Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs which caused nothing but trouble for Kotal's Army. Lastly Kano, Jarek and a couple of others would eventually be freed from the dungeon, and he would begin selling arms and information to Mileena during her civil war against the "false emperor". This culminated in Kano eventually stealing Shinnok's Amulet from the Special Forces and the White Lotus in US and selling it to Mileena. The "deposed empress" would then also hire Kano to assassinate Kotal during a pre-emotive strike on the Emperor's convoy. Kano failed to kill Kotal and barely escaped with his mercenary and treacherous life. Fleeing back to Earth, Kano hid among the refugees of Li Mei's village, murdering a few at his leisure and expose for the giggles. Kano would be confronted by General Sonya Blade later and be defeated, only to be spared from death thanks to an enraged Johnny Cage, Sonya's ex-husband, who told Sonya that they need Kano alive to find the amulet of Shinnok. Kano's fate after this is uncertain, though it can be presumed he was in custody of the Special ed Forces. Members *Leader - Kabal (former), Derrick (former), Nightspirits *Soldiers - Kira, Arbok, Jarek, Kano, Red Harlow, Tremor (former), Kabal *Thugs - Black Dragon criminals, Black Dragon mercenaries Trivia *The Clan also appears in the film MK: Conquest. *There was an actual Black Dragon organisation in Japan during the 1920s, it is possible the game's clan is based upon it is. *A lot of the Black Dragon members have their names start with K. Jarek, Red Harlow, Derrick and the leader Nightspirits are currently the only exception. Kobra's real name is also Arbok. Gallery Kabal_in_Deception.jpg|Kabal, the ex-leader of the Black Dragon. Kano's_cereal.jpg|Kano. Kira.jpg|Kira. Arbok.jpg|Kobra (Arbok). Jarek.jpg|Jarek. Kobra_VS_Kira.jpg|Kobra VS Kira. Round 1! Fight! Kira_bettah_than_Kobrah.jpg|Kira wins. Flawless victory. Fatality. Kobra_kick.jpg|"Aaaatttaccckkk!!!" Harlow_naked.jpg|The newest member, Red Harlow. Category:Gangs Category:MK Category:Assassins Category:Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Chaotic Evil